My single guilty pleasure
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: This is a flashback in Patch Village. It's in Anna's POV. Yeah I suck at summaries so if you just want to R&R that would be great. Annoymous could review too!


Author's Note: This song fiction is dedicated to KagomeAnna. Here's your story! Hope you like it! This is in POV of Anna. Also just in case you readers are confused, (thoughts), _lyrics to song, _**reality while still having the flashback. **

Disclaimer: Obvisiously I don't own Shaman King and 4ever by The Veronicas which is the song I'm using the lyrics for this song. ENJOY.

I am married to my husband, Yoh Asakura. He is Shaman King but still a lazy bum. I always have to push him to work harder. While he is doing his working regiment, I think of his older brother. Yes I think of Hao. I remember one very fond/ awful memory of him during the Shaman Tournament.It makesme feel guiltyto have a wonderful husband as my Yoh.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

(Flashback here)

I was walking with Shorty who was complaining that I was walking too fast and Tamao. What can I say? I like walking fast. As we neared the entrance to the cave, we encountered Hao. He came over and acted like his stupid self and a sly smile plastered on his Yoh-like face. I hate how he looks like Yoh. He came and attempted to kiss me, but I slapped his away before he could even place his lips on mine. His next sentence sickened me but yet, made me feelgreat prideinside. "You are worthy to be my wife." He jumped off and went off on his own way. After he left, I was secretly happy with that sentence. I almost smiled. Almost is the keyword.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

(Still flashback)

I couldn't stop thinking about that sentence. One night, I just couldn't take it anymore. I went to find where his camp was. It wasn't that hard especially since I was hardcore mean. I had my information in less than 5 minutes. (Ihope the Patch advisorshave a lot doctors.)I headed for that direction. When I finally made it, Hao was already there meeting me. "Anna. What a pleasant surprise." He said this with a smirk. "How did you know I was coming?" I asked angrily. "My, my did you forget already. I can sense you, considering you have such a strong furioku (did I spell that right?)." I stared back blankly. Before I could say anything, he had his lips on mine.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_  
_Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

(Still flashback)

His tongue was tickling my lips asking to gain entrance. I fought but the urge was too much. I let his tongue enter. I couldn't even explain how it felt. It was amazing, his tongue in my mouth and my tongue in his mouth. Hao broke it off. I stared at him asking and begging with my eyes why? Yes, I wasbegging that day. **I banged my hand on the table thinking how couldI be so stupid!** He pointed to a tent and motioned with his hand. I followed him there and we continued there. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me toward him. I placed my arm around his neck and placed my partly opened mouth on his lips. We began our battle in each other's mouth once again. After a few minutes, we went further from there. I took Hao's shirt off his chest and laid my hands on his chest and breathed heavily into it. Hao got the hint and asked, "You sure?" "Shut up before I change my mind."

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

(Reality)

"Anna. I'm done." Yoh said sighing heavily and sweating. "This time was better than last time. Now take a shower and make us dinner." "Hai, Anna." He ran upstairs to take a shower. I heard the shower turn on. That day was when I lost my virginity. I feel guilt but yet… I don't regret it. I wonder if I would have chosen Hao if he was still alive?

Author Notes: I couldn't put too much detail about the kissing part because well I don't really know how it's like. Hope whoever is reading this you like it. R&R. Anonymous reviews counts too.


End file.
